naruto_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Fuuki Minamoto
Fuuki Minamoto (みなもと ふうき) is a ninja from Soragakure and Katsumi Minamoto`s adoptive son. He is currently on a team with Kaori and Shougo, the children of his adoptive father`s teammates Yoru and Aki, respectively. Background Fuuki was an orphan, that due to not being able to control his ridiculously strong wind powers that manifested in random situations, was ostracized by the children of his age and stayed alone most of the time, eventually coming to hate everything around him. In one of his outbreaks of anger, Katsumi found him, and seeing that Fuuki`s situation was just like his in the past, decided to help him control his powers. Personality As a young child, Fuuki was very kind and loving and wanted someone to be his friend. However, since he was born with absurdly powerful wind powers, the other children were scared of him and ran away from him. He eventually grew tired of that and started despising the village and its inhabitants, often having anger outbreaks where his powers would manifest themselves in their strongest form. His hate was so great at that time that he even threatened to kill Katsumi when both met. After Katsumi started taking care of him, he adopted a much different personality. Currently Fuuki shows a calm and collected personality. He is also said to be a great leader because of his serious and intelligent traits, being able to create a strategy in very few time. Fuuki has the mind and matureness of an adult despite his age. Even though he has changed considerably with the course of time, he still has anger problems, to an extent where even Yoru is afraid of making him angry. Katsumi feels a bit guilty for the fact that he wasn`t able to nullify said traits, but also said that nothing changes completely. He also has deep pride in his abilities, sometimes being arrogant and hurting people, even if he doesn`t realize it. Appearance Fuuki has short and spiky dark brown hair with dark green eyes and light skin. He wears a white full-body outfit with a dark cyan Soragakure flak jacket and also a Sora forehead protector. As a child, he wore a long-sleeved white shirt with black pants and a dark blue scarf. Abilities Ninjutsu Wind Release According to Katsumi, the properties of wind release manifested themselves in Fuuki to a extent in which he had never seen before. However, exactly because of that, Fuuki had severe difficulties in controlling his power and that led to him staying alone most of his childhood. He trained under Katsumi`s surveillance for many years, and since that, has been able to control his powers better, albeit still having trouble sometimes. The Tsukikage theorizes that Fuuki will never be able to fully master them, not even in his adulthood. Fuuki`s Wind Release is strong to the point where, with no effort, he can make his opponents fly away at high speeds. Simply by activating his powers, he wastes very little chakra, but when he chooses to actually manipulate the wind in actual forms and directions, he wastes a medium-amount of chakra. At the full extent, he can even create giant hurricanes, but that wastes too much chakra, to the point where he reaches an almost dead state, and should be used solely in emergency situations. So far, he only used that once when fighting Katsumi, with the latter almost dying to the attack. Trivia * His favorite food is meat. * His hobbies are staying alone and training his powers. * He wishes to fight anyone who is a threat. * Fuuki`s favorite food is yakisoba. * Fuuki`s favorite sentence is "Talking is easy, doing is hard (言うはやすく行うはかたし, iu ha yasuku okonau ha katashi)".